1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Three-Dimensional (3D) display apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly to a 3D display apparatus and a method that can change a screen display state depending on the rotating state of the 3D display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and spread. In particular, types of display devices, such as a Television (TV), a mobile phone, a Personal Computer (PC), a notebook PC, and a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), have been widely used even in private homes.
As the use of display devices is increased, user needs for more diverse functions have increased. In order to meet such user needs, respective manufacturers have successively developed products having new functions.
Therefore, devices having 3D display functions have recently proliferated. Such devices may be implemented by devices such as a 3D TV used in homes and in devices such as a 3D television receiver, monitors, a mobile phone, a PDA, a set top PC, a tablet PC, a digital photo frame, and a kiosk. Further, 3D display technology may be used in diverse fields that require 3D imaging, such as science, medicine, design, education, advertisement, and computer games.
In a 3D display apparatus, a screen that includes a plurality of objects having different depth perceptions is displayed. A user perceives the 3D effect due to a difference in depth perception between respective objects. However, when a user intends to control the operation of the 3D display apparatus, the user may require a 3D screen. That is, various types of menus, which are displayed on the screen to control the operation of the 3D display apparatus, may visually conflict with the objects that are displayed in 3D on the screen. Further, the menus may be hidden by the objects being displayed or the objects may be hidden by the menus being displayed on the screen to cause the menu selection and operation to be difficult.